The present invention relates to making cards having a selected visual appearance (eye appeal) and tactile characteristics (feel, touch). The invention also relates to apparatus and methods for manufacturing these cards.
The term “card” or “cards” as used herein, is intended to include a large variety of documents and instruments such as financial cards, identification (including a National ID or Driver's License) cards, electronic passport pages, gift cards, documents of any type, including documents for holding permanent and long lasting records such as medical records or security cards, or plastic cards used for promotion of a product or organization. Also included are smart cards which may be of the contact type or contactless and dual interface financial transaction cards and documents.
It is an object of this invention to produce cards whose planar surfaces have a selected appearance and texture and to apparatus and methods for making these cards which can be controlled to produce desired visual and tactile effects.